


Retribution

by Lp37451



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassin Tony Stark, Dark Tony Stark, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Not dark in terms of violence, Sort Of, Superspy Tony Stark, mostly - Freeform, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lp37451/pseuds/Lp37451
Summary: Prompt for Jung_Seoyeong: What if Tony was secretly a badass Assassin and as dangerous as Bucky or Natasha. He kept that a secret from everybody except Rhodey, Happy, Pepper and later Peter and Stephen. After Civil War Tony wants revenge on Team Cap. He will make Team Cap fear him for real.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this took longer to write than I expected. Writing Dark Tony is surprisingly hard when you completely worship him (and are trying to not outright murder Team Cap)  
> Well whatever, enjoy the chapter!

There were only two things Tony was aware of, the cold, and the pain. Hours had passed since Captain Perfection had skipped away into the setting sun with his buddy boy Bucky. Now the cold had refrigerated the suit and worked its way through the cushioning inside and had begun to attack Tony’s skin.

Then there was the pain. The pain from Tony’s broken ribs, the pain from Tony’s multiple concussions, the pain from his arm which had barely healed from Germany, the numb pain from Tony’s hand which felt frozen solid. And the emotional pain. Rogers, his lying, his betrayal, his stubbornness, his actions and words making Tony feel like nothing when he had only wanted to impress the man that Howard had given long, loving speeches about. In a tone that Tony would’ve loved to hear from his father, directed at him. Not at Rogers.

But Howard was dead.

Along with his mum.

Barnes had crushed them and beaten them and  _ murdered  _ them.

Tony had blamed himself, he had blamed Howard.

_ And Rogers had lied. _

 

Forget the earlier thought.

 

Tony felt three things, cold, pain,

 

And  _ hatred. _

The hate was filling him, blocking out and numbing the freezing pain. Hate for Rogers, for Romanoff who most definitely knew, for Barnes, for the Avengers and Ross and Bruce and Thor for not being here, for  _ everyone. _

Including himself, but that is no different than usual.

But Rogers would pay. Barnes was a victim and once Tony had spent a few days or so recovering then he will have to put that hate aside. But Rogers… Tony loathed Rogers with every part of his being. Vengeful thoughts filled his mind. Rogers... Rogers… Rogers… The American Golden Boy, the vision of everyone’s perfect friend. If Steve was everyone’s Angel… then Tony was their Devil. But all along they had gotten the titles wrong. Rogers was a snake, a demon, a deception. And Tony? Tony was going to send him to hell.

 

-o-x-o-

Steve walked through the hallways of Wakanda. Bucky had recently gone into cryo and Steve was having trouble finding something to do. The others were constantly sulking. Specifically Clint. Which, granted, wasn’t his fault. Tony was keeping him away from his family.

“Steve?” Steve turned and saw Natasha looking at him from the doorway to her room.

“Yeah?”

“You okay?”

“Of course why wouldn’t I be?”

“Your face.” she smiled sadly. “That face means you are thinking about Tony.”

“I have a face for that?”

“Yes.” She walked towards him, eyes on his face. “It’s regretful.”

“That certainly isn’t depressing.” Steve smiled slightly. Ignoring the truth to her words.

“What happened in Siberia?” She asked softly. Steve backed away. The others had stopped asking him after the first couple of times were Steve had simply said, “Tony tried to stop us. So we fought.” But Natasha was persistent. Every now and then she would just spring the question on him when he least expected it.

“I told you already Nat,” Steve answered finally.

“You would feel better if you didn’t ignore it,” Natasha said, her face still kind.

“I told you already.”

“Steve.” Natasha’s kindness slipped away and was replaced by impatience. “You have to tell us. Otherwise, I will hack HYDRA and get the footage from the base myself.”

_ No _

“I’ll tell you when I’m ready.” Insisted Steve. Before Natasha could reply, he turned and left. He vaguely registered Natasha murmuring something in Russian behind him.

He continued to his room. He really needed to sleep. Steve had stayed awake throughout the process of putting Bucky into Cryo which had taken most of last night. Closing the door behind him Steve closed his eyes sighing. He couldn’t help feeling slightly guilty for bringing his friends into his problems even if it was what was right.

Steve sighed, flicking off the lights and kicking off his shoes as he collapsed into bed. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep.

Steve jumped awake. Looking around panicked before remembering he was in Wakanda. And Bucky was safe. He was safe. Bucky…

Steve froze. He wasn’t alone in the room.

“Who’s there? Show yourself!” he spoke with a calmness that didn’t reflect his current emotions.

“I was there for hours, you know.” A cold voice spoke from the darkness. “Freezing. Rotting.  _ Dying. _ ”

“What?” Steve looked around for the source of the voice but the room was pitch black. He recognized the voice. But it was too cold, too cruel, to be him.

“I should just start to expect betrayal shouldn’t I?” The voice spoke again, the coldness increasing with every syllable.

“T-Tony?” Steve looked around beginning to stand up and move towards the light.

“Don’t you dare move.” Tony snarled from the darkness. Steve stopped, his heart beating unnaturally fast.

“Tony, are you there.”

“Don’t call me Tony, Rogers.” Tony hissed. “You don’t have the right. To act like my friend. To act like you know me.”

“Sorry,” Steve answered, his eyes desperate to find the figure of his friend in the darkness. “How did you get in?”

“My secrets are my own.” Tony’s voice seemed to be getting closer to him.

“I’m sorry. For not telling you.” Steve sighed, “About your parents.”

“Oh, you have more to apologize for than that.” Tony’s voice had grown quieter now.

“What…”

“You know my hand shakes now?” Tony interrupted.

“Your hand?” Steve squinted, confused.

“Frostbite along with the act of fighting two super soldiers with an injured arm does that. I can’t do precise work now. The bots have to do it for me. That was my favourite part too. The details. The bits you don’t notice at first until they scream out at you. Shocking you with how you didn’t notice before.”

“Tony…” Steve choked.

“I guess I should have focused on the details. But I was expecting too much of you. I was expecting you to actually be good…”

“Tony. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have hurt you. I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to do what was right.”

There was no answer.

“Tony?”

Still no answer.

Steve struggled to his feet, no words were said to stop him. The lights flickered on and Steve looked around. The room was empty. No one there but him.

 

“Was Tony here?” Steve asked T’challa as he came in to check on them.

“Why would that matter.” snarled Wanda, glaring venomously at her breakfast.

“Yes… He was.” T’challa looked at Steve curiously.

“The asshole was here!” Clint had a very ugly look on his face. “What the hell for!”

“Dr Stark was here to collect some Vibranium for a business deal we made,” T’challa answered slowly.

“When did he leave?” Steve questioned.

“Around noon.” T’challa swiftly replied. “Now if you could excuse me, Captain, I have work to do.” Without another word T’challa left.

“Asshole,” muttered Clint under his breath.

“Yes, we established you think Tony is an ass, Clint,” Natasha said bored as she turned a page in her book.

“I have to go,” murmured Steve, putting down his cutlery and heading towards his room. Perfectly aware of Natasha’s eyes following him. He shook his head. Tony left at noon. He hadn’t been in Steve’s room last night, that was probably just a dream.

“He wasn’t there,” Steve muttered to himself. He opened the door to his room and froze. He wasn’t sure why for several seconds but then his eyes grew wide.

On his bedside counter was a flip phone. Just like the one he had given Tony. Except for the fact that it wasn’t his. His was in his pocket. Where it always was.

The one on the table was Tony’s.

-o-

Steve wasn’t going mad, was he? Every week. On the same day. He would wake up and find his dark room with someone in it. Was this some Tony-centric hallucination?

And now they had been pardoned.

T’challa had told them the news a couple of days ago. Tony and he had managed to get them pardons, as well as being back on the Avengers team. Which of course they had never left but that was T’challa’s words.

“About time Stark looked past his ego.” Wanda was saying.

“It didn’t take as long as I expected,” smirked Clint. They were clearly happy thoughts about going home.

“Guys, you do realise he didn’t actually have to pardon us, right?” Scott pointed out.

“Listen, Tic Tac. You don’t know Stark. This is his way of acting like it didn’t happen.” Sam sighed.

Natasha was being quiet. She hadn’t said much since T’challa’s news and barely looked at Steve since the Wakandan jet had taken off.

“You okay Nat?” offered Steve. She nodded. Still not saying a word. The rest of the journey was mostly silent. Steve kept on rubbing the two flip phones in his pocket. Just to make sure he hadn’t been imagining it all.

“He wasn’t there.” He whispered softly. “Or was he?”

“You say something?” Sam glanced at him. Steve shook his head.

“We have arrived.” informed the pilot. Steve jumped up. Looking out the window. It looked different. Remodelling had clearly been done.

“Ah. Home sweet home,” sighed Sam wistfully, clapping Steve on the shoulder as he looked at the view. Steve gulped as the jet landed softly on the ground. The back opened, and Steve cleared his throat. Putting on his face of authority.

“Let’s go.” He stated. The others nodded, standing up. They all thanked the Dora Milaje as they descended. Heading towards the doors they saw a figure waiting outside. Steve glanced up briefly and paused slightly as he saw the familiar form of Iron Man flying about. He was not alone. It was hard to see who it was. Someone new guessed Steve. All he could make out was a figure with a red… cape? Holding him aloft. Steve stared for a second as he continued to make his way to the entrance.

“Hello.” he greeted the new person waiting for them. The person raised an eyebrow slightly. He had short blond hair and light eyes.

“Am I really that unrecognizable?” The man asked and Steve’s eyes widened.

“Vis?” Wanda stepped forward, shock on her face.

“Miss Maximoff.” Vision replied not looking at her.

“You’re human?” Clint asked bluntly.

“No. I am merely holding a form that is more natural to this world.” He replied. “If you could follow me.” He turned and began to head towards the entrance. Steve looked up again and saw the red form of that spider person on the edge of the roof looking down at them. The two flying had landed too. Well, the red cape person was levitating and Steve now saw him as a man. Tony had landed next to the spider person and his suit seemed to just disappear into him as he surveyed them. The others seemed to be completely ignoring him. Except for Natasha who was observing him quietly. Steve smiled at the man. Tony didn’t smile back. In fact, his face was a mask of no emotion that eerily reminded Steve of Natasha when they had first met.

“Mr Rogers.” Vision said curtly. Pulling Steve away from his observation. Steve nodded and followed Vision into the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres your next chapter guys :)  
> Thanks for the comments and kudos you're all so amazing!!!  
> Enjoy the chapter

Steve rubbed his head tiredly. He had barely gotten any sleep at all in the week he had been in the compound. Still every night Steve would sense someone in the darkness.  _ But that was just a nightmare.  _ Repeatedly telling himself this didn’t do much though. 

“Steve. You okay man?” Sam glanced at him. Steve nodded.

“Just… a bit tired.” Sam nodded in understanding. 

“Yeah, the move back here was surprisingly stressful.” Sam smiled grimly at him. “I didn’t think they would be able to get so many new recruits in just 3 months.”

“They haven’t gotten that many,” Natasha said, not even looking up from some Russian book she had in her lap. 

“Seems like a lot,” muttered Steve, rubbing his face again. 

“Two people isn’t that many.” Natasha pointed out. 

“Seems like a lot,” Steve repeated pointedly. She sighed, muttering something in Russian under her breath. 

“Excuse me Mr Rogers?” a polite voice questioned. Steve turned and smiled at the professional looking woman. 

“Yes? How can I help?” He asked standing up. 

“Mr Stark would like to know if you could take your shield back. He doesn’t have much use for it and in his words ‘never really liked it anyway.’” Steve blinked, not entirely processing the offer. The woman looked expectantly at him as his mind fumbled over the question.

“Sure, thank you.” The woman smiled again and handed him a round package. “Hey if you see Tony could you ask if I can speak to him?” The woman nodded, her smile seeming a little less friendly.

“Of course. Also Mr Rogers. Mr Stark didn’t seem to find any reason to clean it, so it is still a bit banged up.” Steve nodded, relieved this woman was acting kindly towards them, unlike everyone else they had come into contact with over the week.

“Excellent.” She turned and left the room. Steve crossed over to the couch the others were seated on. 

“That was odd,” Natasha observed, her face showing slight signs of suspicion. 

“How so?” asked Steve as he began to carefully open the box. Natasha didn’t answer, instead continuing to watch him quietly. Steve glanced at Sam who shrugged. 

Steve pulled off the tissue paper shielding the disk and jumped back in horror. 

“What the hell,” muttered Sam looking shocked. “Is that. Blood?” Natasha swiftly stepped forward, trailing her hand along the crusted edge of the shield. 

“Yes.” she murmured. 

“Who’s?” asked Sam, looking sickened. Natasha turned her cold eyes on Steve.

“It’s Tony’s.” she didn't ask if she was correct instead speaking in a cold disappointed tone. Steve grimaced as he thought about how similar it was to Tony’s tone in his  late night visits nightmare’s.

“What?” Sam looked possibly more sickened. “Is this from Siberia?”

“Yes,” Steve whispered.

“Man,” Sam took a single step backwards. “What happened there?” 

“You have to tell us Steve.” echoed Natasha.

“I-” He gulped, “Me and Tony, we fought. That’s all.”

“And his blood just happened to get onto the shield when you came out with barely a scratch?”

“Nat-” Steve gulped again, the dark red stains on the shield drilling into his vision. 

“You want me to do it?” Natasha raised her eyebrows. “Okay. The positioning of the stains. You hammered the shield into Tony. Presumably into a place wide enough for the stains to cover that area. There is a gap in the centre.” She paused her eyes colder than ever. “The Arc Reactor was always the strongest part of the suit.”

“You smashed it into…” Sam gaped, taking another step back. “His chest? Man. That’s just… man.” Sam shook his head, leaving the room in a hurry. 

“I didn’t…” Steve uttered, his eyes still on the shield. “He was trying to hurt Bucky.”

“I know, Steve.” Natasha closed her eyes for a second. “But at least he isn't trying to kill him.” 

\--

“Tony?” Stephen sidled up next to the man on the chair. Tony had his eyes closed but smiled slightly as Stephen methodically slid an arm around him. “Hmm. I didn’t know you meditate.”

“Of course I don’t, I’m not a monk like you.” Tony opened his eyes, smiling even more as his eyes shone with teasing.

“Master of the Mystic Arts.” corrected Stephen automatically, he sighed regretfully. “Here I was thinking we could connect over meditation.” 

“Yes, because we connect over so little.” Tony leaned his head softly on Stephen’s shoulder. “God. I’m tired.”

“Have you been sleeping?” Stephen instantly asked. “Or did you suddenly become a ninja who can sneak out of bed at night without waking me up.”

“Maybe I’ve always been a ninja.” Tony raised his eyebrows with an expression too serious to actually be so. 

“Right. I’d forgotten.” Stephen smirked. “Seriously though, have you been sleeping?”

“More or less. This whole thing with the Accords, and the Avengers and the Rogues.” Tony grimaced. “It’s just exhausting.” Stephen was quiet for a second.

“Why did you work to bring them back then?” Stephen had been in total confusion about that. 

“We can always use more fighters.”

“Yes, but you shouldn’t have to bring back people who purposely hurt you to protect everyone else.” Stephen’s mind wandered to the scars he had seen on Tony’s chest, the initial scarring from the first Arc Reactor, and then, partially masked by the new one, a straight line that crossed right over his heart, it made Stephen’s blood boil just thinking about it.

“I know.” Tony continued to lay his head on Stephen’s shoulder, barely reacting.

“But you trust them?” Stephen asked incredulously. 

“God no. Never again.” Tony finally sat up, making a disgusted face as he did so. “I despise all of them.”

“Then… why are they here?”

“Payback,” Tony smirked wickedly. He stood up, crossing to a table to begin to fiddle with something. 

“Oh really?” Stephen smiled slightly, “How is this ‘payback’ going to play out?”

“Oh, it’s pretty simple really.” Tony’s eyes flashed slightly.

“How so?” Stephen moved behind Tony, Threading his arms around his waist, Tony leaned into the touch.

“Well, first I mess with them, and then I completely destroy them,” Tony said this in a surprisingly calm voice. 

“Destroy?” Stephen furrowed his brow hesitantly.

“To put it simply…” Tony sighed, pressing his head back into Stephen, his eyes closed and expression peaceful, “By the time I’m done they will be locked up for life.”

“Hmm.” Stephen narrowed his eyes slightly deep in thought.

“Hmm?” Tony had opened his eyes and turned to face Stephen.

“Just as long as you don’t get hurt.”

“You got it mum.” teased Tony, smirking as Stephen rolled his eyes.

“Right.” He glanced at the time. “Dammit, Wong is expecting me.”

“And we can’t keep him waiting a little?” Tony leant back against the table, his eyes playful.

“If only.” Stephen grimaced. “Wong will have my ass if I’m late again.”

“He better not,” Tony warned. “Your ass is mine.”

“I’ll make sure to tell him that.” Stephen’s lip twitched as he slid on his sling ring and opened a portal back to the Sanctum.

\--

Steve kept on rubbing his hands, the image of the shield still imprinted into his mind and only half listening to Wanda and Clint’s conversation. His mind was messing with him, that must be the only explanation. Tony wouldn’t do this. He could be a downright asshole sometimes (most of the time) but he wouldn’t do this to Steve. His mind must be doing this to him because of the slight guilt he felt because of Siberia.

“Steve?” Wanda asked again. Steve jumped out of his thoughts and looked up at her.

“You back with us?” Clint smirked. 

“Sorry what?” Steve rubbed his face in an attempt to refocus. 

“Wanda was just wondering if Vision was acting hostile towards her because of Tony,” Clint said bitterly. Steve looked at the girl whose eyes, he now noticed, were a little red. 

“Maybe.” Steve scratched his neck. “Vision still loves you. I guarantee it.” Wanda nodded glumly. 

“Stark is poisoning him with words.” She glared at the floor. “He wouldn’t be so mean otherwise!”

“No kiddin, Stark is quite the ass.” Clint nodded.

“And he has been acting like we don’t exist,” Wanda added. Steve nodded, Tony had in fact been ignoring them, sending only occasional looks that always were cold and indifferent. 

“He’s a petty asshole.” Clint joined Wanda in glaring at the floor. “Stark should just get over it already, he was the git in the Accords situation anyway.”

“We should talk to him.” Steve heard himself say, his mind still refusing to stay on topic. Clint and Wanda agreed. 

“Tell him to stop forcing his opinions on Vision,” Wanda muttered, wiping her eyes. 

“And to get over himself.” Clint flexed his hands slightly, which normally would worry Steve but he was having trouble making sense of the motion. 

“Right.”

The opportunity occurred that same day. They had stayed in the kitchen for the rest of the day, just talking and watching the news. Then in the afternoon, shortly after they had raided the fridge for food, Tony had entered the room, tapping at a StarkPhone. He completely ignored them as he moved towards the, already on, coffee machine. 

“Stark,” Clint said after about a minute of no speech. He held up one hand in a ‘one-second’ gesture, still tapping at the phone. Clint made a face that Wanda shared. 

“Don’t give us that shit, you’ve been ignoring us.” Clint spat at him. 

“Just wait,” Tony replied calmly. Clint flipped him off which Tony ignored. “Right… what do you want, Barton?”

“Actually we all wanted to talk to you.” Steve finally said, once again he had been thrown off by the dark masked look in Tony’s eyes. 

“What did you do to Vision?” Wanda demanded.

“I did nothing to Vision. But if you’re referring to how he isn’t all ‘lovey’ with you then I guess it  _ might  _ have something to do with you throwing him through several floors of the building.” Wanda glared at him ferociously which Tony returned without so much as a change in expression.

“You’re an ass.” Wanda snarled. Tony hummed. 

“Yes, we seem to have established that. In fact, Rogers managed to tell me when he had barely heard me say five complete sentences.” Steve winced as Tony grabbed the mug and began to leave. “If that’s all…” Steve moved after him.

“No, Tony, can we talk?” Tony paused, raising an eyebrow. 

“Isn’t that what we are doing?”

“I mean without this stupid hostile attitude of yours. I mean talk as friends.” He reached forward to place a comforting hand on Tony’s shoulder. Before he could react Steve felt his hand grabbed and forced behind him. He let out a shocked cry, feeling the metal on his hand from an Iron Gauntlet. 

“Don’t even  _ think  _ about touching me, Rogers.” Tony snarled, his calm manner turning to threatening in the blink of an eye. Tony pushed Steve away from him, an expression of disgust on his face.

“The hell was that?” demanded Clint, stepping forward. 

“Just some self-defense,” Tony answered coolly. 

All of a sudden the door opened and a teenager stepped into the room, freezing at the scene before him. 

“Uh… Mr Stark? You okay?” He asked, eyes flicking nervously back and forth from Tony and Steve. 

“Everything’s fine Peter, meet me in the lab ‘kay?” Tony’s voice had taken on the unnerving calm again. Peter rubbed his arm awkwardly.

“You sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” At Tony’s confirmation, Peter moved slowly towards the door leading to the labs.

“You’re the Spider person.” Clint interrupted Peter’s journey, making the kid pale slightly and rub his neck awkwardly. 

“Head to the lab, Peter,” Tony repeated calmly. Peter obeyed, edging out of the room looking worried. 

“That is none of your business Barton.” snapped Tony.

“Recruiting kids now, Stark?” Clint mocked.

“I thought that policy was adopted ages ago when you joined the team,” Tony smirked slightly, his eyes showing traces of worry. “Or maybe they made exceptions for people trying to run away from their families.”

Clint snapped, lunging at Tony he yelled a stream of curses. Tony moved with an odd dexterity, he dodged Clint and carefully placed the mug on a nearby table. Clint rolled back to his feet and kicked at Tony’s legs, at the same time throwing a punch at him. Tony quickly reacted, grabbing the leg and ducking the punch all the while jerking the leg hard. Clint crashed to the ground, grunting in pain as his shoulder hit the floor. Tony continued holding the leg, putting one foot harshly on Clint’s chin. 

Wanda moved forward angrily, but Steve glanced at her in warning causing her to stop. 

“Don’t you fucking dare mess with Peter.” Tony hissed. “If you so much as look at him angrily, you’re dead.”

“Fuck you Stark,” Clint retorted, struggling on the ground. “You can’t do anything without the government on your back.” Tony laughed, it was cold and lacking any positive emotion.

“That’s where you’re wrong Barton. I have  _ more  _ than enough shit on you. With just a press of a button, I could  _ ruin  _ you. So don’t tempt me.” He released Clint’s leg, sending the rest of him crashing to the ground. He clambered to his feet with surprising elegance for someone clambering. 

“If that is all,” Tony said crisply. He turned and hesitated slightly as he spotted someone watching from the doorway. It was the person who had been flying in the red cape from the first day. Steve realised. He was looking at Tony, an unreadable expression on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to Comment what you thought! :)  
> Final chapter will be out by Sunday   
> :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your final chapter guys :)   
> Sorry it's a bit late, I completely freaked after finding out I had a maths test today!  
> Enjoy the finale!

“So…” Stephen leant against the doorframe. As he spoke Tony and Rhodey looked at him from the couch. Uncertainty flashed on Tony’s face as Stephen looked at him.

“Um…” Tony muttered, slightly awkward, a rare occurrence in any situation. 

“You seem to be an unnaturally good fighter,” commented Stephen. “I didn’t know that about you.” Tony bit his lip, at his words Rhodey, who had been lounging relaxed on the cushions, sat up slowly in a protective posture. 

“Yes…” Tony answered Stephen didn’t move. Rhodey glanced back and forth between them. 

“Really Tony?” Rhodey asked, sighing slightly. Tony looked at him and Rhodey looked back with a look that clearly meant  _ you haven’t told him?  _ “He clearly knows something’s up.”

Tony seemed to have a mental struggle for several seconds before sighing in supposed defeat. 

“Stephen. Can you come here? I have to tell you something.” Stephen hesitated for a second before moving to the couch to sit next to Rhodey and across from Tony. Tony opened his mouth several times, not speaking. Stephen raised his eyebrows expectantly.

“So you know Natasha?” Tony began, Stephen paused, this isn't how he expected the conversation to start. “Well, she was trained in this super secret spy place called the Red Room in Russia.” Tony closed his eyes for a second, reopening them after taking a deep breath. “Most countries have their own versions of that. Italy had one, I can’t remember what it was called. They were less… brutal there. Let people leave before initiation.”

Stephen was barely breathing. This conversation definitely isn't going in the direction he predicted. 

“My mother…” Tony grimaced looked pained. “Was Italian, as you know. When she was a girl, she trained at one of these places. Then, she left and married Howard. She didn’t really do that stuff again.” Tony had opened his eyes and now was doing a remarkable job avoiding Stephen’s. 

“But when I was a kid I got kidnapped a lot. Like a  _ lot.  _ I had been kidnapped over 10 times by the time I was 9. Howard didn’t like paying ransom though. So I would be stuck kidnapped until Aunt Peggy got back from whatever shield mission she was one, or my mum found out.” Tony grimaced slightly at the memories. “My mum was always super pissed at Howard about this. So he decided to take matters into her own hands.”

“She taught me everything she knew. Every kind of martial art, all seven languages, how to kill and incapacitate people, how to use every weapon known to man, espionage, everything.” Tony looked at Stephen then, worry in his eyes, Stephen’s face was masked, no expressions obvious even with Tony’s skill at reading people. “I’ve barely used any of the stuff she taught me except for Afghanistan and Iron Man stuff.”

Stephen didn’t say anything, still shocked by this new information. He isn't exactly sure how to react. He adored Tony but this new information was… new.

“Stephen?” Tony asked hesitantly. “I’m sorry. I should have told you.” Stephen hummed, still unsure how to respond. “God I’m an idiot.” Tony groaned. 

“No. Tony. God no.” Stephen finally said. “This just… isn't exactly what I expected to hear.” Tony laughed bitterly. 

“Yeah. I’m full of fun surprises aren’t I?” Rhodey snorted at that, Stephen just smiled thinly. 

“You need time to process don’t you?” Rhodey said knowingly, “I was exactly the same when he told me.”

“Take all the time you need. Just,” Tony struggled for words, another rare occurrence. “Yeah.” Stephen chuckled lightly. 

“Yeah.” He stood, body on autopilot. “I should go… process.” He began to walk to the door, stopping by Tony. He rested a hand gently on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly. 

“You know I love you right?” At Stephen’s words, Tony looked slightly surprised. It was the first time the words had been given in a serious way. He smiled slightly. 

“I love you too…” Tony put his hand to Stephen’s on his shoulder, pulling it away and kissing it gently Stephen smiled at him before leaving the room. 

 

After Stephen left Tony turned back to Rhodey who was smirking. 

“What?”

“That was the cutest shit I’ve ever seen.” Rhodey grinned at the man. “About time too. You have been swooning over him since you met and it’s about time the  _ words  _ were exchanged.”

“The words?” scoffed Tony. “What are you, five?”

“If I’m five then you are two.” Rhodey grinned at Tony who rolled his eyes before he became serious. 

“How do you think he’s taking it?” Tony looked worried.

“Well enough. He definitely loves you too much that’s for sure.” Rhodey smiled slightly before growing even more serious. “Tones. What are you doing.”

“What do you mean?”

“First you bring the Rogues back, Then you disappear every night, then you give Rogers his shield back, now you practically beat up Clint? Tones… What are you planning?”

Tony didn’t answer, massaging his now weaker left arm. 

“Tony…” sighed Rhodey.

“I have a plan sugarplum.”

“What is this plan? Revenge? Murder? Or just the usual madness?”

“Only on the ones stupid enough to stick with Rogers.” Tony closed his eyes leaning his head back.

“Tony if you pretend to go to sleep I swear to god…” Rhodey groaned, Tony reluctantly sat back up.

“Why are you intent on not bringing them down?” Tony questioned, suspicion in his eyes. 

“I’m not. Rogers can go to hell for all I care. I just don’t want you to hurt yourself caught up in this vengeance shit.”

“Don’t worry Sweetie pie.” Tony stood up, patting Rhodey’s unamused head as he headed to his lab. “I know  _ exactly _ what I’m doing.”

 

-o-

 

“Is something wrong Steve?” Clint looked at him, slightly worried. “You look really tired.” Steve rubbed his tired eyes. Not exactly hearing Clint. Wanda looked at Clint confused when Steve didn't reply. She tapped his shoulder. Steve didn’t even jump as he looked at her. 

“Yeah?” 

“Are you okay?” Wanda repeated for Clint. 

“Yeah. Just… having weird dreams lately.” Steve leaned back in his chair tired. 

“What kind of weird dreams make you this tired?” Clint scoffed.

“Just… I wake up, in the dream I mean, and Tony’s in the room.” Steve grimaced, about time he told them anyway.

“Okay, maybe I don’t want to hear about these weird dreams.” Clint looked disgusted.

“Oh shut it, that’s not what he meant.” Wanda rolled her eyes, hitting Clint lightly on his shoulder. 

“So he’s in my room and just talking.” Steve shuddered slightly. “About how I hurt him.”

“And?” Clint looked at him seeming troubled. 

“I don’t even know. But they’ve been going on since before we left Wakanda. The first time I woke up and his flip phone was in my room. The one I sent him.” Steve pulled the phone in question out of his pocket, laying it on the table in front of them. Clint seemed to pale several skin tones.

“What on earth…” Wanda picked up the phone, expecting it. 

“Clint? What’s the matter?” Steve blinked, clearing his eyes and confirming Clint actually making that expression.

“Recently.” Clint started in a hollow voice, “I’ve been finding pictures around the compound. Just in random places I normally am the only one to go to, like the vents and shit.” He quietened. 

“Photo’s?” prompted Wanda.

“Of my family, the ones we have back at the barn. But in all of them, I’ve been cut or edited out. I keep on trying to call Laura but she only answered once which was basically just yelling.” Clint gulped, grimacing. There was silence and Wanda looked at her hands oddly

“Since we got back…” Wanda sighed. “Normally, because of my powers, I can pick up bits of emotions and thoughts randomly. But recently I haven’t been able to hear anything. Do you think it’s connected?” Steve nodded slowly. 

“Maybe…” 

“So this is all Stark,” Clint growled. 

“That…” Wanda let out a stream of swears that were unintelligible to Steve who had been unable to get a stupid buzzing out of his ears.

Clint and Wanda continued to insult Tony while Steve didn’t say anything. He was too distracted by his thoughts. Which, he now noticed were of nothing at all.

“Hey Assholes.” A woman entered the room. She had a pale face, dark hair and a leather jacket. “Which one of you is Barton?”

“Who’s asking, and how the hell did you get in here?” Clint stood up, immediately defensive. 

“I’ll take that it’s you then?” The woman didn’t wait for an answer. She strode up to him, handing over a file, shooting an oddly venomous look at Wanda as she did so. “You’ve been served.” She turned walking away. “Bye now.”   
“What?” Steve asked, clumsily getting to his feet. “Clint?” Clint wasn’t answering. His face had gone a green resembling vomit as he stared at the papers in the folder.

“Clint? Are you okay?” Wanda asked worriedly. Clint didn’t answer, collapsing back into the chair. 

“Clint?”

“They’re divorce papers,” Clint spoke in the same hollow tone he had used earlier. “From Laura.”

“Oh god, Clint.” Steve blinked. “I’m so sorry.”

“Not your fault.” Clint’s tone didn’t change and there was silence for several seconds in which Wanda rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. They all looked up as they heard speaking in the next room. It was Tony and someone else. They couldn’t tell who, but that voice was definitely Tony’s. 

“It’s his,” Clint growled, standing up and beginning to stalk to the next room. 

“Clint?” Steve followed him cautiously. Wanda had a similar venom in her expression. 

“You.” Clint snarled as he entered the room. Tony looked up at them, a neutral expression masking his face. Peter glanced between them all nervously. Tony took a step towards them, which Steve vaguely noted was also in front of Peter. 

“Me?” Tony asked simply.

“You are such an asshole.” Clint hissed. “What did you say to Laura?”

“Nothing that should spark this reaction,” Tony replied. 

“She divorced me! What did you say!”

“Oh so it’s me again is it?” Tony took a step closer to him. “Not because you quit retirement to become a wanted fugitive? Not because you abandoned your family or anything. But because of me.”

“You always do shit like this.” Clint retorted. “All these photos left around, and the flip phone, and whatever the fuck you did to Wanda!” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Tony answered, his voice holding the same coldness as did each night, making Steve shudder. 

“Don’t lie as well Stark.” Wanda sneered. “You did something to me and said something to Vision!”

“You always bring people into your shit.” Clint ranted. “Us, the government, T’challa, Pepper, and now this child here.” Clint gestured to an offended looking Peter. Tony took another step closer, so he and Clint were barely a foot apart.

“I thought I told you not to mention Peter.” Tony breathed, eyes flashing. “I thought I told you that if you give me this bullshit, that I would destroy you…”

Clint spat in his face. 

The reaction was instantaneous. White streaks flew from Peter’s hands, slamming Clint hard into the wall. He growled, grabbing a knife out of his pocket to cut it off. Which quickly clattered on the floor as he was immobilized by another streak.

“Mr Stark? Are you okay?” Peter questioned, wandering over. He was thrown backwards by a cloud of red, Peter swung into balance before hitting the floor, but Tony, now even more furious than before, turned his vengeful gaze on Wanda. She raised her hands again, preparing to attack, Tony tapped the glowing Arc on his chest, snapping his arms in Wanda’s direction. Liquid metal flew out of the blue light, they wrapped around Wanda’s arms and hands, rendering her immobile and unable to use any magic. 

“Stark…” She snarled simply. 

“Tony come on.” Steve wearily raised his arms, ready for another battle. 

“No, I gave you a chance, you wasted it.” Tony snapped at him. “This could have gone a thousand ways but you just had to be an  _ idiot. _ ” A holographic screen appeared in front of Tony. He made several swiping motions until a series of clips and files appeared above him. 

“Let’s see what America thinks of their little patriot after they see these,” As he spoke Tony made a swiping motion, showing each file. 

“Siberia, a transcript of our discussion about how you didn’t have to go and fuck the accords up, that little mission report video.” Tony’s teeth clashed at that. “Avengers first meeting on the helicarrier, all the Shield stuff about how you leaked information, killing hundreds of people and their families, a list of all your misdeeds against your precious country and their honour. But it doesn’t end there.” Tony laughed bitterly,

“Wanda’s terrorist attacks, footage I got my hands on about how she complied with HYDRA, Clint’s assassinations, his breaks in Accord protocol. Oh and FRIDAY dear?”

**“Yes, Boss?”**

“Add this conversation to the lot, Peter blurred out, people would love to know about your use of powers on fellow Avengers, how you went against even  _ more  _ protocol because you were a tad pissed. Now FRIDAY, send that to every newspaper and station in NY anonymously.”

**“Done.”**

“Thanks, sweetie. Now I guess I’ll leave you guys here to get collected by the police. You will be away for a long time. Clint might get off easy, but you two?” Tony laughed bitterly. “You’re going away for life most likely. And this time, I don’t care what they use to keep your powers in check. And I certainly won’t put the council on hold if I get wind of you escaping.”

“Tony…” Steve gaped.

“Bye now. Hope to  _ never  _ see you again.” Tony gave them a mocking wave before leading Peter to the door, the man was there waiting again, the one who had the red cloak. 

“Fuck you Stark,” yelled Clint after them. Tony ignored them. 

“Well…” Stephen murmured into Tony’s ear. “That was…”  
“Satisfying?” supplied Peter.

“I was going to go with something more flirtatious but that works too.” Stephen shrugged, still smiling. Tony grinned back.

“Did you like my plan?” Tony whispered. 

“Very much so.” Stephen kissed Tony softly. “Very effective.” Tony hummed in agreement a giddy smile on his mouth.

“Plan’s are my speciality.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing the Rogues jailed is never going to get old XD Hope you enjoyed this fic  
> Remember to comment what you thought!
> 
> If you send me a prompt then it probably won't be written until I finish the first part of When we are Broken we will not win but feel free to anyway :)  
> If you have another prompt email me at lp37451.fanfiction@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, this will be done by the end of the week :)
> 
> Comment what you thought or any questions!


End file.
